The Sky Is The Beginning
by Codename Jellybean
Summary: The War had left them shattered, their souls suffocated by the pain, their bodies empty, broken shells that were left to rattle around uselessly. But she taught him to be happy, and he taught her how to fly. What more did they need in their world of dark yesterdays?


**Dance Competition~ Write a love scene**

**Pairing~ GeorgeXAngelina **

**Warnings~ PTSDness, sadness, you know the drill**

The War had left them shattered, their souls suffocated by the pain, their bodies empty, broken shells that were left to rattle around uselessly.

The War had left him incomplete, with one ear and half of himself ripped away.

The War had left her incomplete, with one eye and no boyfriend to comfort her when her nightmares came back.

The Death Eaters had rendered him useless, unable to work in his own store, rattling around aimlessly in the back while the staff pretended that he was the one in charge.

The Death Eaters had rendered her broken, unable to sleep after seeing her sister murdered.

Unable to fly after losing her eye.

'You have to get out more,' Lavender said, understanding shining in her eyes.

But when she went out of her bedroom, anyone could be an enemy. Everyone could be an enemy. So she wrapped her blanket tighter around herself and tethered herself to her new, hopeless life.

'You're miserable,' Ron said, and for once, sympathy flickering in his eyes. Ron had lost a brother, too. But he hadn't lost his best friend. He hadn't lost half of himself.

'Maybe I'm happy being miserable,' George snapped, turning back to his breakfast. Ron knew when to stop.

Nobody knew what made Angelina Johnson step out of her bed one foggy Tuesday, and apparate unsteadily in the middle of the joke shop.

Nobody knew what made George Weasely step out of the back room and take control of the cash register one slow Tuesday morning.

But everyone knew that this was no accident...that these two were meant to meet each other as Angelina careened into a pile of Puffskeins as she apparated into the store.

Everybody knew that this was no accident when George helped her up, even though the loud noise had sent him back to the night when Fred had...left him.

And everyone was happy when Angelina blushed as she took his quivering hand.

'Thank you,' she said.

'I think I have to thank you, too.'

The War had left George somber, a recluse, an outsider in his own home.

It had taken away his dreams, his hopes.

But it hadn't taken away his compassion.

Katie Bell found him at Angelina's doorstep with a bouquet of broomsticks in his hand.

'She doesn't get out any more,' she told him.

'She made me come out. I have to repay the favor,' George told her.

For three days, George stood at Angelina's door with the bundle of broomsticks in his hand, singing _Weasely Is Our King _until she had to open the door, ask him to come in.

'I'm not coming in. You're coming out,' George had-smiled?

'I...don't think so,' she whispered, looking at the ground.

'Come on. Today, we're going to play Quidditch. You love Quidditch!'

'I loved Quidditch before I lost one eye and was kicked off of the Harpies,' she snapped.

But he shrugged, and continued standing there. 'I'm going to sing all of the dirty words to the Sorting Hat's song until you come out.'

Somehow, Angelina managed to step outside, and for the second time in a week, she took his hand.

Her mother had always told her that the sky was the limit.

His mother had always told him that a happy girl was the best kind of girl there was.

But when Angelina flew on his old _Cleansweep _into the clouds, she didn't believe her mother anymore, because the sky was only the beginning.

But when George saw Angelina's fearful, then euphoric expression as the broom carried her off into the sky, he didn't believe his mother anymore. Angelina wasn't happy per se, but she was still the best girl there was.

He lifted off into the sky at her heels, and she slowed down as he flew by her.

'I have to tell you something,' George shouted.

'Why are you shouting?' She yelled back, laughing.

'I think I love y-'

Angelina never heard the end of that sentence, because that was when she leaned in, and legally blind or not, she gave him the best kiss of his life.

For George had taught her to fly.

George never saw her reaction, because he thinks that some angel blinded him before he saw her happy (or disgusted?) face.

For Angelina had taught him to be (mostly) whole again.

They are still two shattered, broken souls living in shells of people they once were.

But now, it's not (so) bad, because they have each other.


End file.
